Dielectric materials have numerous applications for modern semiconductor devices. For instance, dielectric materials are utilized in field effect transistors to provide insulation between a transistor gate and a channel region, are utilized for inter-gate insulation and tunnel gate insulation in flash memory devices, and are utilized to provide insulation between electrodes in capacitor constructions.
Due to the diverse applications for dielectric materials, there is a continuing need to develop new dielectric materials.